


That Awkward Moment

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Tension, Gay Bar, It's For a Case, M/M, Misguided Kiss, Sherlock is Not a Virgin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sarà capito che io non sono il classico tipo conservatore e pieno di pregiudizi. Però questo non significa che avrei mai potuto immaginare che un qualsiasi venerdì sera di giugno mi sarei ritrovato a bere un Apple Martini in un gay club con il mio coinquilino.<br/>“È per un caso, John.” mi fa lui. Sempre così: o è per un caso o si tratta di un esperimento. E io sono talmente autolesionista da dargli sempre corda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

**That Awkward Moment**

  


  


Quel momento imbarazzante in cui ti svegli nel tuo letto e cerchi di mettere a fuoco il mondo intorno a te, ma c'è un'allucinante emicrania da post-sbronza che te lo impedisce. E l'unica cosa che riesci a capire è che il corpo nudo e bollente al quale sei avvinghiato è quello del tuo migliore amico. E per un agghiacciante, lunghissimo attimo di puro panico, non ricordi assolutamente niente.

Che cazzo è successo ieri notte?!

  


Undici ore prima.

Quel momento imbarazzante in cui ti ritrovi a ricordare a te stesso che non sei omofobico. Te lo dici esattamente come se lo dovessi chiarire a qualcuno: io _non sono_ omofobico. Proprio no.

Insomma, mia sorella è lesbica e le ho fatto pure da testimone di nozze. Uno dei miei commilitoni ai tempi dell'Afghanistan aveva un ragazzo che lo aspettava a casa: lui era la mia spalla in combattimento. Ho votato “sì” al referendum sul matrimonio tra gay.

Adulto, sicuro e consensuale: questa è la mia idea di sesso. Entro questi limiti, ognuno può gestire come gli pare i propri organi genitali. I gusti sono gusti e non si discutono, giusto?

Giusto. Bene.

Ecco, dopo questa premessa, si sarà capito che io non sono il classico tipo conservatore e pieno di pregiudizi. E però – però, sì, c'è un “però”. _Però_ , questo non significa che avrei mai potuto immaginare che un qualsiasi venerdì sera di giugno mi sarei ritrovato a bere un Apple Martini in un gay club con il mio coinquilino.

– Non mi piace il Martini. Nemmeno col succo di mela. – rivolgo una smorfia al contenuto del bicchiere e do una mescolata con la cannuccia rosa fluo – Perché me l'hai fatto prendere? –

Sherlock mi risponde senza guardarmi: – Pare che sia adatto alla situazione. –

– Come i vestiti? – ribatto scettico.

“È per un caso, John.” mi fa lui. Sempre così: o è per un caso o si tratta di un esperimento. E io sono talmente autolesionista da dargli sempre corda.

– Non ho ancora capito perché devo indossare _questa roba_. –

Mi muovo nervosamente sullo sgabello su cui sono appollaiato, tirando sui fianchi la maglietta taglia 12-14 anni. È un orrore color canarino che fa a pugni con i jeans skinny viola melanzana che Sherolck mi ha costretto ad indossare. 19£ in tutto – 19£ che entro stasera finiranno nella spazzatura. Perché lui può indossare le sue solite cose e io devo bardarmi come il peggior caso di sassy gay di Londra? Se qualcuno lo viene a sapere, la mia reputazione è distrutta!

– Non so perché, ma ho l'impressione che entrare in un gay club con uno dei tuoi maglioni, avrebbe fatto saltare la nostra copertura. – fa lui con malcelato sarcasmo.

Sospiro pesantemente e riprendo in mano il mio Apple Martini. Fa schifo, ma è pur sempre alcol e mi è utile per affogarci la vergogna.

– Ripetimi che aspetto ha il nostro uomo. – gli chiedo masticando nervosamente la cannuccia.

Mi guardo intorno mentre Sherlock snocciola una descrizione di chi stiamo cercando.

– Sui quarant'anni e di bell'aspetto? Qui è pieno di gente che corrisponde a questa descrizione. – gli faccio notare.

Ingollo una sorsata e mi giro sullo sgabello, le braccia conserte sul bancone e la schiena curva, scandagliando la sala alle mie spalle attraverso il riflesso dello specchio sullo sfondo.

Certo, è un'esperienza interessante. Antropologicamente parlando, intendo. Mi fornisce lo spaccato di una Londra che proprio non conoscevo. E che avrei anche fatto a meno di conoscere, francamente, per lo meno quando si concretizza in palestrati con la maglia traforata e le sopracciglia ossigenate che non mi schiodano gli occhi di dosso. Batto le palpebre e distolgo lo sguardo di colpo, arrossendo stupidamente. Non stanno ammirando il modello del mio orologio, noto quando mi rendo conto di come questi dannati jeans riescano a scoprirmi metà del culo.

– John, quando ti deciderai ad _ascoltare_? – sospira Sherlock.

– Oh, bene, sentiamo. – faccio seccato – Cosa mi è sfuggito? –

– Questo non è uno degli habitué che vengono qui ogni settimana. Non lo troveremo a scherzare con il proprietario e a scambiarsi opinioni sull'ultima puntata di Queer as Folks con i suoi amici. – mi spiega annoiato, mentre passa in rassegna con lo sguardo ogni singola persona che entra nel locale – Questo è un devoto padre di famiglia, media borghesia, lavoro d'ufficio, a messa ogni domenica e tessera del partito laburista nel portafoglio, accanto alla foto della nonna decorata crocerossina nella seconda guerra mondiale. È un omosessuale latente, un ipocrita reazionario, troppo inquadrato nei suoi schemi sociali per accettare l'idea che sarebbe più onesto divorziare e dedicarsi al design di giocattoli fetish, piuttosto che continuare questa farsa. Quando non ne può più di fingere piacere durante gli amplessi coniugali, dice alla moglie di avere un meeting aziendale a Liverpool e sgattaiola in uno di questi locali. Rimorchia qualcuno con evidenti doti e un occhio speciale per il suo portafoglio, e puntualmente si fa fregare. Si può così giungere al rituale di discolpa, grazie al quale lui, entrando nella parte del giustiziere, può rivalersi sulla sua stessa natura repressa. E qui entra in gioco Lestrade e la sua totale incapacità di venire a capo della serie di omicidi di Soho a sfondo omoerotico. Dio, ma come si può essere così _stupidi_ da cadere in una trappola talmente _ovvia_?! –

Schiocco le labbra e lo guardo da sopra la spalla.

– Sei una fottuta macchina. – commento scotendo la testa – Non hai la minima empatia. –

Inarca le sopracciglia: – Non sono pagato per avere empatia, John. –

– Touché. – ammetto candidamente – Ma non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda. –

– Tecnicamente non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione. Alla quale ho replicato con argomentazioni a mio parere lapalissiane. Ma, se ancora non ti fosse chiaro, quello che dobbiamo cercare è un uomo sui quarant'anni e di bell'aspetto, come già ti ho informato. Un uomo che si muove in questo ambiente con evidente imbarazzo, cercando di soddisfare la sua curiosità senza destare l'attenzione. Indossa abiti perfettamente adatti alla situazione, anche troppo se vogliamo, senza tuttavia sentirsi a suo agio in essi. E si guarda attorno con l'aria di chi sta cercando un possibile compagno di scopate. –

La sorsata di Martini mi va di traverso, mescolando alla risata una tosse convulsa. Sherlock mi lancia un'occhiata di disappunto. Il fatto è che certe terminologie, lo slang sporco, be', sulla sua bocca sono davvero una cosa strana per me.

– Cosa? – mi fa.

E io mi schiarisco la voce e borbotto un “Niente”.

– Oh, l'hai notato anche tu. –

Mi volto appena: – Che cosa? –

– La descrizione. – dice con noncuranza – Corrisponde in maniera bizzarra a te. –

Ed è la seconda volta che mi strozzo. Avrò sentore di Apple Martini su per il naso per una settimana, accidenti!

– Come... cosa... – annaspo – Che cosa vorresti dire? Io _non sono_ un omosessuale latente! –

– Oh, lo so bene, John. Ma lasciati dire che in questo frangente non risulti molto credibile. –

Ribatterei volentieri con qualcosa di caustico, se non fosse che ho notato un cambiamento in lui. _Il_ cambiamento, ad esser precisi. La parlata si è fatta gradualmente più lenta e bassa, gli occhi si sono dilatati: ha adocchiato il nostro obbiettivo. L'omicida è entrato nel locale. Seguo la direzione del suo sguardo e torno a fare finta di dedicarmi al Martini.

– Camicia color menta? – sussurro tenendolo d'occhio sul riflesso.

Sherlock annuisce lentamente. Per la miseria, è esattamente come descritto da lui! Non smetterò mai di stupirmi della precisione delle sue ricostruzioni.

La tensione sale, l'adrenalina inizia a lavorare. Vorrei aver portato con me la pistola, ma vestito come sono sarebbe stato a dir poco ridicolo cercare di nascondermela addosso.

Passiamo la seguente mezzora più o meno immobili, studiando l'uomo da lontano, aspettando una sua mossa. Per quanto non dubiti delle deduzioni di Sherlock, dobbiamo attendere con pazienza per poterlo cogliere sul fatto.

Al terzo Martini comincio ad essere stordito, assonnato (a me l'alcol fa effetto sonnifero, nell'esercito perdevo sempre alle gare alcoliche) e piuttosto scazzato. Per lo meno la musica è decente, ma piuttosto che mettermi a ballare – _qui_ , in mezzo a _questa gente_ – torno a Baskerville e mi dichiaro volontario per la sperimentazione sull'uomo.

– Dimmi che entro trenta secondi si alzerà da lì e abborderà qualcuno. – mugugno, la guancia appoggiata al pugno.

– Entro trenta secondi si alzerà da lì e abborderà qualcuno. – ripete meccanicamente.

– Davvero? – faccio con blanda speranza.

Scuote la testa: – No. –

– Perché ci mette così tanto?! – mi lamento, scrollando la testa sulla superficie fredda del bancone.

Mi sento uno straccio: avrei dovuto fermarmi al secondo Martini.

– La ricerca della preda adatta è un'arte, John. – afferma altezzoso.

Lo guardo con muta costernazione.

– Non puoi capire. – aggiunge con uno sbuffo.

– No, io _non voglio capire_ cosa ne sai tu dei meccanismi psicologici che scattano nella testa un serial killer omo-latente. – biascico, mettendo insieme mezze parole e creando nuovi, meravigliosi termini.

– John, bevi. – m'ingiunge con aria infastidita, e poi si rivolge al barista – Un altro Apple Martini per il mio amico, grazie. –

No, basta! All'ennesimo bicchiere di quello schifo che mi viene messo davanti, emetto un mugugno disperato.

– Devo proprio? – piagnucolo guardandolo affranto.

È allora che Sherlock s'irrigidisce. Ruota appena la testa, saettando gli occhi qua e là.

– In effetti, no. – dice piano.

Oh-oh. Quell'espressione la conosco e non promette niente di buono.

– Baciami. –

D'improvviso sono tornato di nuovo totalmente, perfettamente vigile.

– Scusa? –

Si sporge verso di me, invadendo come suo solito il mio spazio vitale e obbligandomi a piegarmi all'indietro, le mani saldamente artigliate alla seduta dello sgabello per evitare di perdere l'equilibrio.

– John, baciami. – ripete, gli occhi fissi nei miei.

Deglutisco a vuoto: – No. –

Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo, ma ho un campanello d'allarme che mi sta sfondando la scatola cranica.

– Siamo fermi qui da – alza il polso e guarda l'ora – cinquantacinque minuti e non abbiamo scambiato alcuna effusione. Non possiamo dare nell'occhio ulteriormente. –

– Non potremmo... solo... – balbetto pateticamente, senza sapere nemmeno come terminare la frase.

– Ballare? – suggerisce lui, un sopracciglio ironicamente inarcato.

– O ci baciamo o balliamo, John. – muove le mani a mostrare le coppie (e i gruppi promiscui) intorno a noi – Non sembra che ci siano molte altre opzioni per passare il tempo qua dentro. – 

Boccheggio come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Se mi alzassi e barcollassi fuori, forse riuscirei a chiamare Lestrade per farmi portare in salvo.

– Vuoi che la nostra copertura salti? – insiste lui.

– No, ma... –

– Allora _baciami_. –

È incalzante e io non sono abbastanza lucido per contrastarlo in maniera decente. Non lo sono da sobrio, figuriamoci adesso! Finirò per dire qualche minchiata, me lo sento.

– Perché devo essere io?! Perché non lo fai _tu_? –

Ecco, appunto.

– Oh. – fa lui vagamente stupito, poi scrolla le spalle – Come preferisci. –

  


Quel momento imbarazzante in cui sei sbronzo di Apple Martini e il tuo migliore amico ti bacia sotto le luci rifratte della palla stroboscopica di un gay club. E ti sta piacendo.

Contare i secondi tra un movimento di lingua e un morso. E perdere il conto miseramente.

Le mani che si staccano dalla seduta. Perché non serve più ancorarsi allo sgabello: adesso sono tutto proteso in avanti, verso di lui. Le mani che se ne vanno per conto loro – bastarde traditrici! – e gli afferrano una coscia. E si perdono tra i capelli. E non ci posso credere che è fatto di carne come me.

L'attimo in cui ci separiamo. Il sospiro che rilascia a testa china, facendomi rabbrividire le labbra umide di saliva. Le _sue_ labbra umide e gonfie. Il mugolio che gli vibra in gola quando lo afferro per la nuca per riprendere da dove avevamo interrotto.

Le sue nocche contro la mia cute e una mano all'altezza del cuore. Mi sta esplodendo nella gabbia toracica, riecheggiando un ritmo tutto suo, sovrastando il rombo dei bassi del locale.

– Ok, credo che... sia sufficiente. –

 _CRACK_. Il ritmo s'interrompe ed è tutto come prima. Peggio di prima. _Non è_ una bella sensazione.

Mi mordo il labbro. Deglutisco. Respiro. Gli occhi fissi sullo specchio. La presenza di Sherlock a un palmo da me che appare lontanissima. Ho un mostro, lì, dietro lo sterno, che mi scava una voragine con unghie bestiali. Non riesco a pensare e forse è meglio così: non credo che sarei grato di averne la capacità.

– Si muove. –

Sherlock è in piedi accanto a me e mi azzardo a voltarmi, l'attenzione forzatamente concentrata sul nostro assassino, la mente felicemente occupata da qualcos'altro che non sia la consistenza e il sapore di Sherlock e lo stupido desiderio di avere un telecomando spazio-temporale per poter fare rewind tutte le volte che voglio.

Rientrare in modalità “caso in corso” non è un cazzo facile, ma quando sei concentrato sul pedinare un sospetto serial killer e la sua probabile prossima vittima, riesci in qualche modo a ritrovare parte di quella sicurezza che è andata perduta in una pomiciata a tradimento.

– Per quanto dobbiamo stare qua? – sussurro, stretto assieme a Sherlock nell'angolo della scala antincendio che dà all'appartamento della vittima.

I suoni che provengono dalla finestra socchiusa sono quantomai espliciti.

– Se non gradisci, puoi sempre tapparti le orecchie. – fa lui, l'attenzione tutta alle voci.

Seccato, stringo le labbra e soffio via l'aria.

– Vorrei solo evitare di arrivare a frittata fatta. – commento tra i denti.

– Quando sentiremo sparare... –

– Sparare?! – sibilo atterrito – Sherlock, non possiamo... –

_BANG!_

Urla. Luci che si accendono alle finestre degli appartamenti intorno. La sirena di un allarme che parte impazzita. Lo scalpiccio dei nostri piedi sulla superficie metallica delle scale antincendio e i nostri respiri forzati.

Sherlock rompe il vetro con un gomito, fa sgusciare il braccio tra i frantumi e apre la finestra. Ci infiliamo nell'appartamento. Due figure seminude annaspano in una lotta sul pavimento di moquette. Individuo il nostro uomo e lo metto fuori gioco. Sherlock si muove fluido per terra e si rialza con _due_ pistole.

– Chiama Lestrade. – dice ansante, le canne puntate l'una all'uomo e l'altra al ragazzo – Digli che abbiamo un omicida seriale e un potenziale omicida. –

Il successivo quarto d'ora, è il peggiore che quei due poveri disgraziati si ritrovano a dover vivere. Mentre Sherlock li interroga a modo suo – ovvero deducendo la loro intera esistenza senza interpellarli minimamente – intercetto sguardi supplichevoli nella mia direzione, cui non so rispondere se non con un'espressione compassionevole. Sono certo che saluteranno le volanti di Scotland Yard come angeli liberatori.

Il signor Patrick Adams confessa senza troppi giri di parole di essere il nostro serial killer di Soho. Ma questa volta ha rischiato di essere lui la vittima. Perché a quanto pare Steve Carter non ha digerito il fatto che sei mesi fa, quando ancora la “carriera” di Adams era agli esordi, la morte del suo ragazzo sia stata archiviata dalla polizia come suicidio. E così Carter si è messo ad indagare per conto suo ed è arrivato ad individuare l'assassino prima di Scotland Yard e di Sherlock Holmes messi assieme.

Le sirene delle volanti iniziano a riempire l'aria e infine si fermano sotto il palazzo, i loro lampeggianti che rimbalzano sulle pareti. L'espressione che mi rivolge Donovan mi fa venire voglia di scaraventarla dalla finestra. Lestrade strabuzza gli occhi, poi scuote la testa borbottando un “Non voglio sapere niente”, con le mani alzate. Il loro arrivo dà modo a Sherlock di ripetere il teatrino e mettersi in mostra come gli piace tanto. E dà modo a me di notare, sotto le luci gialle dei lampioni, il sangue che cola dalle sue dita.

– Sherlock! – lo scatto fulmineo con cui mi avvicino ad afferrargli la mano fa trasalire i presenti – Dannazione, quante volte ti devo dire di stare attento ai vetri?! –

– Un paramedico qui! – chiama Lestrade.

– No, grazie. – dico deciso – Ci penso io, datemi solo l'occorrente. –

Non sanno cosa gli sto risparmiando: curare Sherlock è come mettere piede in una gabbia di cani idrofobi. Il mio spirito di sacrificio è immenso.

– Avanti dillo. –

Lui non mi guarda. Gli occhi seguono attenti i miei movimenti sulla sua mano.

– Cosa? –

Arriccio un angolo della bocca: – Una delle tue frasi ad affetto sulla dannosità dell'amore. –

– Sono a corto d'immaginazione. –

Quel tono piatto è allarmante. Di solito non va così. Di solito, a caso chiuso, è tutto un fuoco d'artificio di autocompiacimento, un vulcano di cazzate Sherlock-centriche. Che gli prende, adesso?

– Stai bene? – mormoro, sinceramente preoccupato.

– Non lo so. –

Alza gli occhi su di me. È la prima volta che lo fa dal... da _quella cosa_ al gay club. Sentirsi aperto in due come una mela è un paragone adeguato? Forse. Non so. Mai stato una cima con le metafore.

– Sei un medico: dimmelo tu. –

Schiudo la bocca, senza avere la benché minima idea di cosa dire. Sto realizzando in questo momento un paio di meccanismi. 

Per me il distacco temporaneo da quel che è successo al locale è arrivato con lentezza. Sono riuscito a passare gradualmente dal “mioddiocheccazzoèsuccesso” alla “modalità caso in corso”, attraversando vari stadi di shock post-traumatico e normalizzazione. Così come, quando abbiamo chiuso il caso, ho avuto tempo e modo per far riemergere tutto con la dovuta cautela.

Per lui no. Non è andata così. Sherlock va a compartimenti stagni. Nonappena il nostro serial killer si è mosso, lui ha chiuso in una cassaforte quello che è successo e si è completamente dedicato al caso. Ma era una cassaforte a tempo e nel momento in cui il caso è stato risolto... _CLACK_...la serratura si è aperta da sola, riversandogli addosso tutto. Tutto. Esattamente come lo stava provando in quel momento.

Cosa posso leggere sul suo volto? Ho dalla mia parte un'empatia che a lui manca. Posso dedurre più di quanto si aspetterebbe.

Paura, incertezza, senso di colpa. Insicurezza – tanta insicurezza. Una microscopia speranza, sepolta molto infondo, forse ignota anche a lui. Il tutto mascherato da una fredda indifferenza che non ingannerebbe nessuno. Ma è evidente la sua totale mancanza di bussola. Si è perso e non lo vuole ammettere – stupido testardo!

Non so se essere atterrito o mortalmente felice, perché questo significa solo una cosa. L'ha fatto per la copertura, è stato orribilmente non spontaneo e del tutto privo di sentimento. Ma qualcosa si è mosso dentro di lui, come dentro di me. Qualcosa che non si aspettava e che adesso lo sta tormentando.

E che cosa dovrei dire, adesso? Niente, ecco. Meglio tacere.

Per una volta sono io a lasciarlo con una domanda – ops, volevo dire, un'affermazione – in sospeso. Un discorso aperto. Un interrogativo che lampeggia sulla sua testa. E non so come si senta lui in questi casi, non lo so davvero, ma io sono diviso tra la tronfia soddisfazione e la lacerante tenerezza. E – lo confesso – più che per un premeditato piano machiavellico, non gli dico niente solo perché il mio cervello è sovraccarico della sensazioni del cuore e non riesco a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

Ho finito di fare quel che devo fare, possiamo congedarci da Lestrade e tornarcene a casa. Ancora troppo adrenalitici per lasciarci andare sui sedili di un taxi, camminiamo fianco a fianco diretti a Baker Street. L'aria fresca di questa notte estiva mi asciuga il sudore sulla schiena, facendomi rabbrividire piacevolmente.

– Quello che è successo al locale... – la sua voce morbida spezza il buio frammentato della strada.

Ficco le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e lo occhieggio. Devo solo dargli tempo.

Contrae le sopracciglia, lo sguardo fisso sul marciapiede davanti a sé: – È stato... –

Un errore? Un stronzata? Una cosa da cancellare, dimenticare, seppellire?

– Bellissimo. –

So di averlo detto, ma è come se fosse accaduto al di fuori del piano materiale in cui siamo. Come se a parlare fosse stato un altro me, qualcuno che so di essere ma che ancora non ha avuto il modo di emergere. Sherlock lo vede in questo stesso istante. Ondeggia tra di noi, pronto a scappare via, tornare da dove è venuto e non farsi più vedere, nascondersi. Prego che lo acchiappi in tempo, come io ho acchiappato la sua frase e ci ho messo l'aggettivo giusto al momento giusto.

– Credevo che gli uomini non ti piacessero. –

Dovrei essere serio. Dovremmo essere seri _entrambi_ , accidenti! Perché questa è una cosa seria, no?

Ma sarà l'adrenalina, la tensione, l'alcol. Sarà quella botta di endorfine che ancora mi scorre nelle vene, obbligandomi a fissargli le labbra tutte le volte che parla. Ma anche quando non parla. Diciamo sempre.

Sarà che tutto questo è bello da morire. Insomma, non ce la faccio a stare serio. Ma neanche un po'!

– Il fatto che non mi piacciano in generale non significa che non possa piacermene uno in particolare. – ribatto mordendomi la guancia per non ridere apertamente (c'è un limite a tutto, dai).

Lui intercetta la mia espressione e strozza un sorriso.

– Dunque... –

Esilarante il pensiero di aver ammutolito d'imbarazzo Sherlock.

– Sai baciare bene. – gli vengo diplomaticamente incontro – Sai baciare divinamente, per la precisione. –

Lui mi guarda, gli occhi illuminati. Ha già capito, naturalmente.

– Sì. –

– E sei bravo anche in altro? –

– Devo ancora scoprirlo. –

Presente la tenerezza di prima? Mi sta affogando.

– Hai avuto poche relazioni, quindi? Con uomini o donne? –

– Entrambi. –

– Un po' di tempo che non stai con qualcuno, immagino. –

Mi fermo. Lui mi imita. Ci guardiamo un momento, i volti tagliati dalla luce netta dei lampioni.

– Abbastanza, sì. – il sussurro che maschera l'adorabile imbarazzo in cui è crollato – Anche troppo. –

Sherlock è bravo con il cervello e le parole, io sono bravo con il cuore e le mani. Al momento ho finito la scorta di parole: meglio tornare alle origini.

– Ne vuoi ancora? – soffio sulle sue labbra, dopo avergliele divorate per una frazione di secondo.

– Oh Dio, _sì_. –

  


  


Sette ore dopo.

Quel momento imbarazzante in cui ti ritrovi a dover ammettere che sei senza dubbio etero. Al 100%, proprio. Ma questo non ti ha impedito d'innamorarti di un uomo.

Rettifica: _dell_ 'uomo.

Indispensabile precisazione: di Sherlock Holmes.

Guardarlo dormire a fianco a me. Attorcigliato a me in un groviglio di coperte e pelle e ossa sporgenti che mi si conficcano dappertutto.

Considerazioni random senza senso, dettate dall'istupidimento mattutino e dal rincoglionimento delle prime fasi d'amore. Tipo che non mi sarei mai aspettato che fosse così caldo – non mi sarei mai aspettato di _scoprire_ che fosse così caldo. Tipo che credo di non averlo mai visto dormire senza l'ausilio di droghe o altri espedienti simili, ed è una visione troppo bella per contenerla tutta nel petto: da un momento all'altro esploderò in un arcobaleno di tenerezza o qualcosa di altrettanto zuccheroso. Tipo che ho di nuovo voglia di fare l'amore con lui e che se non fosse così meraviglioso avercelo addormentato tra le braccia l'avrei già svegliato a modo mio. Tipo che...

– Smettila. –

Incomprensione, seguita da stupore e infine ilarità con un pizzico di vergogna.

– Seriamente, John. – borbotta stropicciandosi gli occhi – Vorrei sperare che non ti metta a farlo ogni mattina. –

Sbadiglia. Mio Dio, è carino anche quando sbadiglia. Sono fottuto.

Poi batto le palpebre, realizzando in quel momento che cosa ha detto.

– Vuoi dire che ci saranno _altre mattine_? – dico cauto, quasi timoroso, neanche temessi di rendere concreto quel concetto solo dicendolo ad alta voce.

Sherlock sostiene il mio sguardo indagatore.

– Promettimi che non mi fisserai mentre dormo. –

– Promettimi che ci saranno altre mattine. –

Stringe gli occhi e muove la testa sul cuscino: – La facevo più acuto, dottor Watson. –

Conosco abbastanza bene Sherlock Holmes da capire cosa c'è dietro a questo dialogo. Ed è difficile dire se sono più felice o spaventato o se quello che sento è solo la totale follia che mi ha istillato quest'uomo. Il _mio_ uomo.

Chino la testa su lui, sfiorandogli il naso col mio. Schiude le labbra e sospira. Le mie dita sul suo collo, tra i capelli. Gli sento il sesso duro – come il mio. Gli sento il cervello in black-out – come il mio. Gli sento il cuore galoppare irregolare, come il mio – _accanto_ il mio.

– La facevo meno sentimentale, signor Holmes. – mormoro sulla sua pelle, tra di noi.

Mi sorride sulle labbra. E il resto si perde in un qualsiasi sabato mattina di giugno. Troppo corto. Troppo bello. Da ripetere tutta la vita.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Тот неловкий момент](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551543) by [hirasava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava)




End file.
